User talk:Dunedini
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 8060 A page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 02:42, August 8, 2011 Welcome, and Some Notes Hello, Welcome to the Vintage Patterns Wiki. I hope you will enjoy this resource. Please note that we don't have a lot of rules around here, but one of them is to make sure that your vendor link for a particular pattern leads directly to the listing, not a store front, etc. I have corrected this for your recent entry. Our About page may be helpful in introducing you to a few of the ins and outs. Here is a direct link: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About Best regards, --tarna 02:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) (one of the admins) Hello again, Yes, if you are quite certain a pattern is sold (note: on hold sometimes just means a vendor is on vacation), you can remove that vendor link. To add a new pattern, use the link on the main page (at the top). Be sure to first search the pattern entries. If a pattern number is taken (from e.g. a different decade), we add a space and a capital letter, starting with A, then B, etc. Make sure McCall and McCall's patterns are spelled as on the envelope, as we do differentiate. I am sure more questions will come up; please do feel free to ask. Best regards, --tarna 05:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Another note on adding vendor links I forgot to mention one of the most important things: We are trying to keep things non-competitive here, so that everyone can benefit. Please make sure to add your link to the BOTTOM of an existing list of vendors as a common courtesy. Best regards, --tarna 06:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is the point where I will sound like a bit of nag... You added links to some photos of patterns in the vendor section, not actually available patterns for sale. Please wait to add the links until you actually put up a pattern listing in your store. Links not leading to an available pattern listing (excluding vacation holds and such) are the same as sold patterns, and will be removed. --tarna 06:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: What happened? Well, I cannot tell what happened until I know what you did. How did you search, i.e. what did you type into the search box? The whole pattern name as entered? It should show up. A partial name? Then, it may not show up, because sometimes it appears that the search database needs to catch up, and sometimes search is just flaky. Usually, when typing in the whole name, you should be able to find your pattern, unless it was renamed. Try typing in the whole name, and let me know if it still does not work for you. And if it does not, let me know which pattern name you were searching for. Hope this helps.... --tarna 04:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Search and Categories Ah - the drop-down probably needs to catch up (I don't know if that gets indexed, or not...). Just type in the whole number and hit return, and it should take you directly to the pattern (don't forget A or B, etc.). As for categories, they are a bit tricky. They are not like tags, but rather create a page with all the patterns belonging to that category showing up in a list. The issue is with redundancy (e.g. 1970s vs. 70s), or capitalization, or using a different word for the same thing. We are constantly trying to keep it cleaned up - a nearly impossible task - thus all the edits... Best regards, --tarna 04:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re; Simplicity 1210 A Hello again, Yes, the earlier link remains the earlier link. The picture is not of the repro, it is an original envelope. You can add a picture of the different color envelope, but don't overwrite the old one. Best regards, --tarna 17:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) McCall 1158 vs. McCall's 1158 Hello, Actually, as you can see on the page, the pattern IS McCall 1158, and is the doll pattern you are talking about. Likely, the pattern was later reissued as McCall's 1158. Just add it under that number, and put in a reference that it was previously issued as McCall 1158. If happens on a lot of crafts, apron, costume patterns. Yes, you can add doll patterns as long as they are Sewing patterns, or have to do with sewing (we allow embellishments, like embroidery patterns, but not e.g. pure knitting or crochet patterns). Only admins can delete records. Hope this helps, --tarna 16:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No Folkwear patterns please Hi, I just deleted Folkwear 105 you added - their patterns are still in print, and should not be added to this wiki. Best regards, tarna 01:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) McCall 1158 Hi again, Maybe my earlier message was not clear. What I had meant was that you could enter a new record titled McCall's 1158 for the re-issued pattern. BTW - the McCall's name was not used until 1951, so the re-issue would have to have been during that year or later (it should say on the back of your envelope, towards the end of the small print, but that area sometimes gets abraded over the years). I have corrected that on the text you entered on McCall 1158. Best regards, --tarna 03:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Clarification Hi, Sorry - I certainly did not mean to be confusing... Yes, what I originally meant was to create a whole new page with the McCall's title, which would be a duplicate of the McCall pattern, but since it has a different name, technically speaking, we would just cross-reference the two patterns with internal links. You can still leave the vendor link on both pages, no harm done. About the copyright date - the original copyright was 1944, which the company probably referenced on the re-issued pattern as well, but that pattern had to have been re-issued in 1951 or later, since that is when they changed from using McCall to using McCall's on their envelopes. Does this make sense? Anyway - no worries. Wiki articles are quite editable, and we can keep making changes. I just wanted to let you know what I did and why - not to make you feel bad. Cheers, --tarna 05:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pattern dates, etc. Hi, First - this was supposed to be saved much earlier today... I had it open in another browser window, and it got lost in the heat of the day's battle. Sorry. On copyright dates: What we are trying to do here is to document the patterns for history's sake, and for research purposes. Thus, we identify the copyright date on the pattern, which is often, but not always, the original copyright date - copyrights were sometimes renewed. We have examples of Vogue patterns that show copyright dates of both the early and mid 1950s (we note both in the record). - Yes, patterns were often sold for years to come, particularly needlecraft, accessory, costume, nightwear and some very basic designs, and some really popular designs. Some patterns probably barely outlasted the year they were issued, being too "of the time". - Many were re-issued under the same pattern number (in which case we just add that picture and information to the same record). - Others were re-issued under different pattern numbers in later years - we create a new record, and cross-reference the designs with a link when we are aware of it. McCall and McCall's patterns are a bit of an oddity, since sometimes what happened in the re-issue is not that the number changed, but the name on the envelope. In principle, though, that is the same as a number change, as users would look it up (i.e. type it into search) as a different overall pattern number. That is why we should create two records. On patterns that don't list a copyright date: - Some companies probably kept records, but not many are published. - Cemetarian has done some great research on pattern issue dates. All the lists are based on dates that patterns appeared in publications such as flyers, magazines, etc. (so there is a certain margin of error based on what is mentioned above), contributed by her and many other pattern sellers, myself included. Here is a link to the site (links to the individual pattern makers are in the column on the right): http://www.cemetarian.com/Dating_Sewing_Patterns.php Hope this helps, --tarna 07:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: what years to add Hi, Yes, as the About page states, patterns should be at least 25 years old or older. Since some people appear to have math issues, we added what that meant right now, and will endeavor to change it when the time comes (not that everyone seems to care or adhere to the guidelines... sigh). Best regards, --tarna 18:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Simplicity 8575 I don't know what you saw, but all I did was to restore the original link, and it leads to an available pattern... --tarna 22:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Nehru Collar LOL - the funny thing is, it was probably only called that for a short time, but that pattern fits right in there... Cheers, tarna 03:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The mind is a terrible thing... I am the last person to throw stones at a bit of brain-warp... I am always hoping someone is catching mine ;) Cheers, tarna 21:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wrong number Hi, thank you for you message, I deleted the wrong page as you required. All the best, Petite Main 07:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Simplicity 7500 Hi, Just got back from vacation last night and trying to catch up on ... everything. I fixed the picture location. Could be that the cursor position was wrong when adding the picture, but sometimes that sort of thing is buggy when they add a new template. Sigh - another thing to get used to. Cheers, --tarna 17:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Adding additional pictures Hi, It seems every time I turn my back for a few seconds, something about how the wiki works changes... a tad frustrating, but I guess it keeps our brains in shape... All you do is take the picture information text in Source mode, and move it to where you want it. Size is indicated by pixels, so 500px stands for the picture width. The picture text is usually - and I am spelling this out, so it won't display as a picture here - two opening square brackets, then the word image or file, followed by a colon, then the picture file name, then a vertical dash |, then the picture width, followed by two square closing brackets. "Thumb" format will make the picture be surrounded by a frame and text and mess up the overall file format, so that does not work well, and I usually replace it with pixel width. Much easier if you look at that record in Source mode (now located in a tab at the top of the left large field). It will make sense then. Of course, there is a difference between templates, but you can add a picture to the newer (divided by fields in edit mode) template by typing in the text in the same format as described at the top of the description field, if you know the picture file name. Hope this helps!? Cheers, --tarna 05:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Simplicity 3412 A Hi, Yes, it is likely from 1960. If you are certain of a mistake (and we = admins cannot possibly notice and/or fix them all), you can go ahead and fix it in the future. This particular pattern is a cusp thing - unfortunately, Simplicity lapsed or was sporadic in putting the copyright date on the instructions and/or envelopes for a few years between 1959 and 1963-65. Cheers, --tarna 21:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Broken System LOL - I did do a lot of editing today, had to catch up just on the new stuff added... The system seems to break on a regular basis, often on weekends, so I suspect they do maintenance in the background, or index... Categories are a mess, and the more we try to clean up, the more they seemed to get muckedup, but no worries... Cheers, --tarna 05:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Marian Martin 9236 A Hi, about the dating of Marian Martin 9236 A, I don't know how to help you, it seems to me quite 1940s but it's just an impression about the kind of drawing, nothing really scientific. All the best, Petite Main 14:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Vendor links Thank you so much for writing to this user. Sadly this wiki have some guidelines that many people doesn't seem to read. All the best, Petite Main 10:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Yes, I have been absent - I spent so much time on the wiki that I needed to find out what it is like not to do that. I will be back, but less crazy... As for the pattern - it is definitely 1940s style (could be very late 1930s, but hard to tell) from both the clothing and illustration style and hair length. I cannot tell who printed it. Anne Adams and Marian Martin were usually marked during that time period, so we can at least sort of rule them out. Cheers, tarna 00:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Simplicity 4081 B Huh - missed that, too... fixed. You can make those kind of corrections yourself, BTW. On the page in question, click on the downward arrow next to the Edit tab - it will show you a Rename option. If it is a spelling mistake, be sure to uncheck the "leave a redirect behind", as it is undesirable to keep the old name. Best regards, --tarna 16:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Shhhhh... Uh oh - shhhhhhh! Working with Cynicalgirl on implementing something hopefully easy, but not there yet... First thoughts only. Let's keep it under wraps until we are ready. --tarna 01:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I deleted the incorrect page (that pattern already existed), so you can just create a new one. You may get a message that the page was previously deleted, which you should be able to ignore (or say you want to create again). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Where to put the description... Hi, Well, there is your answer - you add it to the photo (caption). It belongs on the pattern page, not in the photo caption. Not sure what you mean by you don't see where else to put it. You just type on the page, underneath the photo (preferably with two returns). Take a look at the Source tab version of an existing pattern page, you will see what I mean (I edit in Source). If you can give me more specifics on what issues you experience (some things can look differently in different browsers), maybe we can get to the bottom of your issue. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) In a nutshell, yes :) Let me know if anything goes awry. Here is what I do Hi, O.k. - not sure how to put this... Somewhere, you are making a thinking mistake (and I mean that in the nicest way possible) :) Here is what I do: 1) Create a new page (it asks me to enter a title) 2) The page appears - I switch to Source at the top tabs 3) I erase the NOTOC and placeholder for the picture, then click on the Photo button in the Add features and media area at the right. 3) I select and upload (choosing full size for entry). It then takes me back to the page. 4) Adjust picture size by adding pixel width after the |. Two returns after the picture (and the formatting tag that's there). 5) Start typing the description. Does this help, or create more questions. Yes, it's all in source mode - that is how I edit. Let me know, --tarna (talk) 02:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Tips for Easier Editing Hello again, Fixed the pattern. Don't get frustrated - I think you just need the right pointers. Here is how I learned when I first started editing: * I looked at formats after someone had corrected them. Everything had to be done in Source (now a little tab at the top of the edit section), using Wikitext at that time. I find it nearly impossible to fix anything in Visual mode myself. *Go back to the page I fixed, look at the Source version. You can copy and paste it into an email for future reference. *If the Wikitext markup formatting looks strange, take a look at this cheat sheet: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext . It outlines the formatting and how to make pictures look right. *Pictures mess up the format when the text within the links has "thumb" in it, or "left" or "right". *When you are done editing in Source, you can always switch back to Visual to see what it will look like, before saving it. *If you want to see what someone has done to edit a page, go an hold down (click but don't release) the mouse over the Edit button on a page. The drop-down will show History. Select that. You can then see what exactly changed between versions by selecting those changes with the little radio buttons and looking at them. Do let me know if you need any other info. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Noooo Hi, Please, pretty please (picture me on my knees) do NOT resurrect the Pattern Description header. It is quite unnecessary and was part of a best forgotten, and ill begotten attempt at an "easier" entry format forced upon us for a time by wikia staff. It was later abandoned and merged with messy results - the vestiges of which Petite Main and I are still trying to clean up... So - pretty please? Thank you! Cheers, --tarna (talk) 08:57, February 14, 2013 (UTC) done Made the correction on the title. If it happens again (and heaven knows it happens to all of us) you can fix it right away, by selecting Rename from the pull-down by the Edit button on the page. Just de-select the Leave a Redirect on that upcoming page (because you would not want to keep the old title anyway). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 05:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, That was probably really just a test page - and if it is deleted, you can overwrite it by creating the new page. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 00:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Hi, Yes, things seem back to mostly normal on the wiki. Glad it resolved itself for you. Yesterday was ugly... As for descriptions, yes, if it is there, we want it. Not so fond of lengthy made-up descriptions (particularly when well meaning but inaccurate, like some). McCall's started putting descriptions on the back around the late 1950s (1958-59), before that, not much. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 00:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the welcome-back. I would put all three patterns in the 1940s, as you did. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) No worries. Mail order patterns are tough call sometimes... pattern questions Hi, If you are talking about the ebay link you sent me, it looks original, and in excellent shape. See my etsy message. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) on it... Hi, Yes, I am removing them as I catch up, and have left a message with this new user. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, We just moved our website to new servers, thats why it takes you to the main page. We are revising our links as time permits-we are human and there a few thousand links to be revised-it all takes time :) Thanks Sovintagepatterns (talk) Hi, Regarding links going to just a store front, no it is still not the rule. In this particular case, they moved their store and put in a re-direct. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Picture Yes, I love to find those pictures, I find them very inspiring. Petite Main (talk) 08:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanx, glad you like it. Have found a lot of neat pix in old zines. My all-time favorite find is posted as gallery image for McCall's 1669. Totally daft. 13:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Wing Collar Hi, McCall 1605 already existed - I deleted your new entry accordingly. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 22:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC)